


Amy gets cucked

by Lamguin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cuckquean, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Gina having sex with Jake in-front of Amy, nothing more to it than that really.
Relationships: Gina Linetti/Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Amy gets cucked

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for this prompt, it was super fun; prompts are always welcome, can’t promise I’ll do them though.
> 
> I left it kinda ambiguous consent wise but just be warned at best it’s dubious

Amy squirmed against the restraints which kept her naked body tied to the armchair in the corner of her and Jake’s bedroom, moaning as the magic wand vibrator sent waves of pleasure coursing around her body, she tried to grind her thighs together, letting out a whine of frustration around her ball gag when her legs wouldn’t move closer to each other, bound as they were to separate chair legs.

Amy’s arms were restrained as well, tied together behind her back; forcing her chest to be thrust out so her perfect, soft tits were presented to the room; but the most humiliating part of her bondage was the hook which was lodged in her ass and was tied to her hair, pulling her head back and making it so even if she wanted to look away she wouldn’t be able to avoid seeing the scene unfolding in front of her.

The scene in question was her husband, laid back on the bed; his rock hard cock standing to attention and between his legs, licking his shaft up and down with fervour was Gina.

Amy watched, transfixed, as the former assistant’s tongue lapped around the head of Jake’s cock: from Jake’s blissful face Amy could tell Gina was very talented, her husband’s body shaking like he was on the verge of orgasm already without her even needing to take his cock into her mouth.

Looking over at the restrained sargeant Gina smirked wickedly and, in one fluid motion, raised her head up then sank her mouth down Jake’s cock making him groan adorably which in turn made Amy whimper. Gina held her head down, lips pressed into Jake’s crotch, for a very impressive amount of time; even when she came up she didn’t seem to be in any discomfort: she just grinned up at the squirming Jake as she jerked his saliva coated shaft before flashing Amy an infuriating look.

As Gina repositioned herself slightly Amy couldn’t help but admire her fantastic bare ass, which jiggled slightly as she settled her weight. Gina gripped the base of Jake’s cock with one hand then gave his rock hard shaft a long, lingering lick right up to his tip before again taking his dick down her throat with seemingly no effort, again she held herself down and Amy could tell by his toes curling that Jake was struggling with great difficulty against the urge to cum.

Gina pulled her head off of Jake’s cock, a string of spit and presumed left hanging between his throbbing cock and her soft lips, with a grin Gina stood up, keeping a hold of Jake’s dick and making him follow her over to the chair in which Amy was restrained.

“Let’s give Amy a better view shall we Jacob?” She grinned Emily as she teased them.

Without words Gina directed Jake to kneel down beside his wife before turning to dig through the bag which she had brought with her, returning with a sizeable black dildo attached to a harness which she slipped into and fastened around her hips then bringing the head to Jake’s lips.

Jake hesitated.

“It’s the only lube you're gonna get baby.” Gina grinned. Nervously Jake opened his lips and slowly began working the dildo into his mouth, even after several attempts filled with choking and spluttering Jake could only work in about half of the plastic cock past his lips.

“Well, I guess that’s as good as we’re getting it.” Gina signed in mock disappointment before practically dragging Jake up from the floor and pushing him onto the chair, facing Amy so he was forced to look into his wife’s eyes as he felt Gina spread his asscheeks.

She wasn’t gentle as she pushed and forced the dildo into Jake’s tight hole, ramming her hips forwards and backwards, pushing Jake crashing into Amy repeatedly until eventually, with a final thrust she was buried to the hilt in his asshole.

Jake had screwed his eyes closed as Gina had entered him, but opened them to see Amy’s eyes as she allowed him to grow accustomed to her presence in his asshole before slowly, slowly, sliding out; making him groan in pleasure as each inch left him, before stopping and being pushed in, Gina repeated this again and again; building up speed until the room echoed with groans and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

Amy could feel Jake’s impossibly hard cock prodding against her stomach, smearing her with copious amounts of precum and knew he was close to cumming, something which Gina was clearly aware of as she slammed into Jake with increasing strength, whispering into his ear.

“Cum for me Jake.”

At her command Jake groaned loudly and Amy didn’t have to be able to see to know he had shot a gigantic load, she felt rope after rope of jizz collide heavily with her skin, some landing up on her tits, some on her stomach and even some on her thighs.

Gina pulled out of Jake and allowed him to collapse on the bed in exhaustion. She stepped daintily out of her harness and grabbed ahold of the dildo with one hand, the other deftly undoing Amy’s ball gag.

Amy barely had a second to appreciate the respite before Gina was roughly forcing the dildo past her lips and down her throat, not stopping despite her choking, gagging and spluttering, ignoring her entirely as she forced the plastic which tasted like her husband's ass in and out of her throat. By the time Gina finally relented and removed the dildo from Amy’s mouth the cop could feel water and snot streaming down her face. 

As quickly as she’d forced the dildo down her throat Gina slipped the ball gag back in between Amy’s teeth. Moving down her body Gina spread Amy’s pussy lips and without much effort pushed the dildo in, fastening the harness around Amy’s waist so it couldn’t come loose. With a cheeky smirk Gina turned up the vibrator taped to Amy’s leg to the highest setting, immediately Amy could feel her legs shaking violently.

Before leaving Gina climbed up onto the bed,standing above Jake’s body, and she began to finger her pussy rapidly; by the time she’d squirted her juices over her friend’s naked body Amy had already cum twice and as she left the room a few minutes later she heard her screaming over the edge of the fourth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
